Just a reminder
by Thewhitestars
Summary: Sometimes the good Deputy just needs to be reminded of exactly who is in charge.
1. Emma Reminded

Discalmer: Not mine, just playing, all the caracters belong to ABC ect. ect.

Story done for the OUAT KinkMeme.

The prompt was: Regina. _Strap-on. Fucking Emma against a wall. And then bent over her desk. From behind_

Emma Swan entered City hall, shoving her hands in her pockets to warm them up. She sauntered over to the elderly woman sitting behind the desk in the far corner. "Miss Mills is expecting me?" She inquired. The Mayor's secretary looked up. "Yes" She motioned towards the door leading to the Mayor's office. "She's waiting for you"

Emma let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Yeah… thanks" She nodded to the secretary and walked into Regina's office without knocking. Walking up to the desk she crossed her arms.

"Ms Swan." The Mayor put down her pen and folded her hands in front of her. "Madam Mayor" Emma returned, unfazed by the Mayors cool demeanor.

Regina looked the Deputy in the eyes. Her brown eyes cold as ice. Emma shifted. "It has come to my attention that you spent last night with the Sherriff" She continued her icy glare while standing up. Emma shifted her weight to her other foot, "Yeah". The Mayor came to stand before her, quite close. "In a Bar." She arched one carefully sculpted dark eyebrow. "During his duty" she added. Emma furrowed her brow. "What's your problem Madame Mayor?"

The dark headed woman took another step forward, well into Emma's personal space. Emma backed away slightly. Regina took another step forward, and again, and again, until Emma's back touched the wallpaper. Regina leaned in and pressed her body against the blonde. Emma's breathing hitched. She couldn't help it, Regina was just so… intoxicating. Regina placed her hands on the wall, one on either side of the blonde's head; trapping her effectively. "Regina…" Emma breathed. The Mayors eyes flicked down to her lips briefly and Emma licked them in anticipation, a tightness forming in her stomach.

Regina pushed one knee between Emma's thighs, spreading them. Emma bit her lip. Regina lowered one hand and tugged on the waistband of Emma's jeans, her head dipping to catch Emma's lips in a hard demanding kiss. Regina's tongue swept over her bottom lip. Emma let out a small gasp at the added pressure and Regina leaned harder into her. The Mayor took the opportunity to plunge her tongue into Emma's warm waiting mouth. Her fingers found their way beyond the waistband of Emma's jeans. She pushes her panties aside and slides her fingers through already slick folds.

"Care to tell me what you were doing with the Sheriff?" Regina demands. Emma lets her head fall back against the wall and shakes her head, a fire is spreading from her core. She loved it when Regina was jealous. Which is kind of _why _she spent last night with Graham; she knew it would rile the otherwise composed woman up. " Answer me Miss Swan" Regina growls dangerously, slipping a long digit inside of the blonde. Emma just squeezes her eyes shut and breathes a little harder, her legs starting to lose their strength. "Emma…" Her voice is like honey. But when Emma shakes her head again Regina removes her hand and uses it to shove the blonde hard against the wall. "_What_ were you doing?" Emma just shakes her head and looks at Regina defiantly "Nothing, we were just… hanging out" she answered meekly. Regina sinks back into her body and she pushes Emma's jeans over her hips, taking the cotton panties along with them. Regina's hands move to cup Emma's ass. Emma was lying, she was sure of it. "Really" She arched her eyebrow again.

A smirk appeared on her face. She would show her who's boss. Regina stepped back and tugged on Emma's arm. She fell forward, not expecting to move. She was hampered by the jeans which were pooled around her feet and so she sought out the first thing to hold onto. She fell into the desk, her hand clutching the mahogany trying to steady herself. She heard Regina move behind her. The Mayor grabbed her shoulders and bent her over the desk, kicking her feet apart. "So…" Regina purred. "You were 'just hanging out' with Graham?"

"Y…Yes" Emma mumbled. Regina slid her hands over Emma's bare back and traced a finger over her buttocks. She skimmed over the blondes swollen slick lips. "Am I not enough for you Deputy?" Regina's fingers dipped in to the wetness and Emma moaned deep in her throat. "What was that?"I didn't quite catch it" She smirked as she added another long digit. Emma grasped the edge of the desk. "Regina" she breathed.

"Because I thought I was more than adequate…" She pumped her fingers in and out of the blonde squirming on her desk. "At fulfilling your needs" Emma whimpered and pushed back onto the Mayors skilled fingers. "But perhaps, you need a reminder" Regina pulled her fingers out of the warmth and wiped her fingers on the Deputy's shirt. A mischievous smile formed on her face.

Regina straightened herself and walked to the other side of her desk. She unlocked one of the drawers.

The dazed blonde slowly came to her senses "What… No Regina, please, I was just…" Her voice trailed off and her blue eyes widened and darkened at the sight of the object dangling from the Mayors fingers. Regina smirked again at the blondes reaction. Slowly she made her way back to Emma. The deputy's eyes never leaving the black strap on. Emma's throat was suddenly parched, a new wetness flooding her center. She licked her lips in anticipation.

The Mayor took a hold of Emma's neck and pushed her back down. "Stay" She commanded. Emma's breathing came in ragged gasps, her hands clenching and unclenching on the edge of the desk. Regina fastened the strap on over her trousers. It gave her a rush, to be completely clothed while Emma was half naked on her desk.

"Now Miss. Swan, shall I remind you of exactly _how _adequate I am?" Sliding the tip of the black dildo between Emma's thighs. She positioned herself at her entrance and _pushed._ Emma's moan resounded loudly in the office and her legs involuntarily opened further, giving the mayor better access. Regina released her hold of the toy and started picking up her pace. She grabbed Emma's hips, her fingernails digging into the smooth skin.

Emma's moans became louder, a liquid fire building in her abdomen. Regina placed her hand over Emma's mouth. "Shhh, we wouldn't want anyone to hear you" She slid the phallic object in and out of Emma's wet heat.

"Oh God!" Emma cried out at a particularly hard thrust. Her abdomen clenched, and her legs started to tremble. It just felt so damn _good. _She was close.

"God. Has nothing. To do with this." Regina said, punctuating each word with a firm thrust. She could feel Emma on the edge on her climax and angled herself so she could penetrate her deeper. The strap-on gave her a sense of power, she was the one in charge here and before Emma came she would acknowledge it.

She removed her hand from Emma's mouth. "To whom do you belong _Ms_ Swan?" Raking her hand through Emma's golden locks, pushing her head down again. Emma moaned. She couldn't form a coherent thought anymore. The fire between her legs was consuming her. She was tethering on the edge. Suddenly a sharp pain brought her back. Regina slapped her round buttock again, extracting a hiss from the blonde. The Mayor bent over and growled in her ear "Well?"

Emma tried to move but Regina stayed still, the fabric of her dark grey slacks rubbing against her bare thighs. "You, Regina I belong to you" Emma managed to say, her voice hoarse with need. Regina's voice was hard as steel, sending a shiver up Emma's spine. "Don't forget it"

The Mayor resumed her rhythm, her fingers tangling again into her long honey blond locks. And Emma comes. _Hard_. She is sure Regina's secretary heard it.

They stay like that for a while, both breathing hard. Then Regina lets the toy slip out, leaving Emma feeling empty. She removes the harness and places it in a brown paper bag waiting on the dresser. Turning around she dumps the bag in Emma's hands who just finished yanking up her jeans and is leaning against the desk for some support, still not trusting her legs.

"I expect you to return that to me in a proper state Ms. Swan" Regina instructs while sitting down in her leather chair. Except for the faint red on her cheeks, the Mayor looks immaculate. Nothing to even hint at what just happened. Emma just stands there dumbfounded, the bag in her hand. Oh yeah, a jealous Regina was certainly a force to be reckoned with.

Dark eyes look up from the paperwork on the desk. "That would be your clue to leave Deputy". The Mayor of Storybrooke folded her hands again. Emma closed her mouth with a snap and turned on her heels, going straight for the door.

She is quickly stalking toward the exit when she hears the secretary's voice behind her. "Good afternoon Deputy". The elderly woman behind the desk doesn't even lift her eyes from the note she is reading, a small knowing smile adorning her face.

Emma flushes a deep crimson, she clutches the paper bag to her chest and exits as fast as she can.


	2. Returned goods

AN/ So here is part 2, the Mayor comes to recollect her property.

Feedback is very welcome as always, constructive critisism, applause, thoughts. ect.

I'd love to hear what you think.

Emma Swan was perched on the couch, reading, when she heard a firm knock on the door. She sighed in annoyance. This was her first day off in a week, she was tired and had been looking forward to some time alone. When another –this time harder- knock sounded she put down the charter with a thud and stomped over to the door. Yanking it open she let out an annoyed "What!"

In front of her was Mayor Mills. With a tight pencil skirt and a cream silk blouse on, she looked as though she came right from a council meeting. "Madame Mayor" Emma tones back a little. The Mayor stepped forward pressing past Emma. "I believe, Deputy, you have something of mine" She turned around to face the blonde. "I have come to retrieve it"

Emma frowned. She couldn't remember borrowing anything from the Mayor. "I have _no_ idea what you're talking about" Regina slipped off her jacket and placed it on the table. "I thought I had clearly stated I wanted _it_ returned" She traced the back of the couch with her fingers before looking back up at Emma.

Realization dawned on the Deputy's face. "Well… you did say a proper state, Madame Mayor." Emma smirked. "I don't think that after _that, _I can ever see it as _proper_ again." She emphasized on the word proper. The Mayor took a few quick steps toward the blonde. "Nevertheless, I would like to see it returned to me" She pressed herself against the deputy's slim figure. "As soon as possible" she added. Emma had a gleam in her eyes. She slid her hand up to Regina's neck and leaning in, kissed the Mayor.

"I could return it right now" She cocked her eyebrow, her lips hovering over the Mayor's. Regina's breathing labored slightly. "Now would be an appropriate time Ms Swan" she replied. Emma pressed the Mayor against the couch, her hands woven in Regina's hair. Her sweet perfume invaded Emma's senses. "Well… Madame Mayor, you'll have to come and get it." She says playfully as she saunters off towards her bedroom.

Regina glares at her backside; if looks could kill, Emma would be nothing but a pile of ash. The blonde reaches down and pulls off her tank top before disappearing around the corner, a smug smile on her face. Regina stalks into Emma's bedroom. "Ms Swan, I am in no mood to—" She is cut off as she is pressed against the door by a very naked Emma. She kisses the Mayor, lips bruising, tongues tangling, hands pulling at the remaining clothing.

"You're in no mood for what? Regina?" She purrs. Her fingers pushing the pencil skirt up and her hands roam over Regina's thighs, upward to her buttocks. Regina moans when Emma starts kneading her ass. Emma's lips trace the brunettes slender neck and she settles on sucking on her pulse point. Regina hisses in reaction and pushes Emma away from her. "No marks!"

They stare at each other for a moment trying to gauge the other. Emma steps in, she catches Regina's lips again in a hard demanding kiss. She fumbles with the buttons of the cream blouse. "Damn it why can't you just wear something easy?" Emma mumbles as she slides the offending item off Regina's shoulders. She pushes the skirt over the Mayors hips and her hands rake over the contours of the brunette's back, failing to unclasp her bra. Regina breaks their kiss for a moment and takes Emma's hands in hers, guiding them to her breasts and simultaneously unsnapping the lacy garment. "It's in the front, dear" She arches an eyebrow and pushes Emma onto the bed. Her thigh makes contact with Emma's center and she smiles at the warm slick wetness coating her thigh.

"My, my Ms Swan… eager are we?" Regina hums. Emma moans at the contact, Regina's voice adding to the erotic sensation. Regina runs her hand over one of Emma's breasts, circling her peaked nipple before lowering her head and licking it, drawing slow antagonizing circles around it. Electricity runs through Emma's veins. Then Regina moves up until she is aligned with Emma. "Now" She slides a finger between Emma's folds, listening as Emma's breath hitches in her throat. "Where is my property? Ms Swan" The short haired woman demands.

"In… in the dresser" Emma gasps. The Mayor slides her fingers over Emma's abdomen, tracing her navel with wet fingers. "Then go get it" She commands impatiently.

Emma pushes Regina from her to get up. She stands, bending over slightly to pull open the drawer. Regina settled herself on the bed, watching the deputy and admiring the toned body, the strong legs and firm buttocks she enjoys so much.

When Emma has the strap on in her fingers, Regina holds out her hand. Emma grins "No". Regina arches her eyebrow and gestures for the toy again. "No" Emma's voice is firm and defiant. "Not this time" She starts putting on the harness. Regina instantly sits up. "Emma" she growls dangerously. But Emma is already done. Regina's mouth goes dry at the sight of the black dildo jutting from Emma's groin. It's tempting, it's almost masculine the way she holds herself. Regina's harsh stare wavers just a bit, and Emma takes the opportunity.

She sits on her knees and leans into Regina, trying to capture her lips, but Regina pulls backs before their lips connect. She has a look on her face. _Fear? _Confusion_?_ Emma smoothes the hair from her cheek and cups her chin, kissing her softly. Regina allows it this time. This kiss is slow and loving rather than passionate. When Emma pulls back Regina has her eyes closed. She kisses her again, this time sweeping her tongue over her bottom lip, Regina invites her in and soon they are again, gasping for air.

Emma pushes Regina on her back. She admires the brunettes body; firm and curvy in all the right places. Regina looks at her apprehensively, her eyes wide and dark, she bites her bottom lip between her teeth. Then she reaches up and pulls Emma atop her. The phallic object between them creates a friction that she arches into.

Emma smiles and grabs the dildo, sliding it between Regina's nether lips. She can suddenly imagine, seeing Regina's mouth around her and her sucking, swirling her tongue. She nearly comes from the scene in her head. She already is impossibly wet, but when she dips the head of the fake cock into Regina, who is still looking at her, she feels a new flood between her legs. She pushes in again and Regina lets her head fall back letting out a small moan. The brunette arches up trying to get more of the length inside her.

She has missed this she realizes. Fingers are great, _Emma'_s fingers are amazing even, but sometimes she just misses being filledcompletely_. _So when Emma refuses to push further she locks her legs around the blonde's hips and presses her heels into her firm ass. Emma gets the hint and slides in completely, earning a strangled moan from the Mayor. Regina buries her face in the pillow. She pushes against Emma's backside again, urging her on. Emma kisses her neck, and one hands plays with her nipple, pinching it while thrusting into her. Regina looks at Emma through hooded eyes. She feels like her body is on fire. Emma kisses her again, tongues tangling and Regina pushes at her shoulders.

When Emma pulls back, Regina uses her confusion to flip them over. She has a predatory smile on her face and Emma gulps. The Mayor reaches between them and takes the toy in her hand. Emma swallows hard as she watches Regina lower herself down onto the black dildo. The Mayors eyes close and a moan forms deep in her throat.

She rocks her hips, head tilted back, her short dark hair brushing the top of her shoulders. Her polished nails digging in Emma's sides. Regina is quiet; she is always quiet. Only her body language gives away the signs of her arousal.

Emma has learned to read it quite well over the past few months. And right now… Regina was nearly there_. _Emma watched the Mayor riding her. Her biceps flexed, her hips moved in a steady rhythm. Her lips parted and with every other thrust of her hips, a gasp passes those perfect pink lips.

Emma was mesmerized, her hands moved up the brunettes sides and cupped her breasts. She traced a hard dark nipple with her thumb, drawing another sound from the Mayor. Regina's hand covered Emma's and she squeezed her hand around her full breast.

Another sigh and her head tilts back. Regina leans forward and their eyes lock; both dark with arousal. She licks her lips, tucks her feet underneath Emma's knees and moans. "Fuck" she breathes. Emma feels the dildo slipping in and out of the brunette. She could come just from watching the breathtaking sight of the composed, almost regal, Mayor becoming undone above her. Her hands float to Regina's ass and se squeezes the firm globes, extracting yet another small moan from Regina. The older woman braces herself on Emma's shoulders, her fingers tighten, nails leaving crescent marks that'll become apparent the next day. "Emma" Her voice is coarse. She squeezes her eyes shut and moans deep in her throat as she comes.

Regina's eyes flutter open, and she sinks back onto the blonde's body; the strap on still inside her, stretching her. Her head settles in the crook of Emma's neck and she sighs contently. Her hands sink into Emma long curls. She keeps hugging Emma for a few moments longer until the toy inside her starts to become uncomfortable. Regina readjusts and it slips out. Her legs straighten and she intertwines them with Emma's. She nuzzles Emma's neck, still dizzy from her orgasm.

Emma loves these moments, when Regina is basking in her afterglow, curled around her, holding on tight. They don't last though, soon the Mayor is shifting again, pushing at the dildo poking in her stomach. "Take it off" she commands, rolling out of Emma's embrace.

The blonde obliges and drops the harness besides the bed. She roles over to Regina who has the sheets pulled up. The Mayor has her arm propped up and is looking at Emma. A wicked smile on her face. "What?" the blonde asks slightly alarmed. Regina gives her signature smirk. She leans forward and kisses Emma. Her tongue sweeps over Emma's lips. Emma deepens the kiss, her hands tangling in Regina's hair. Neither women hear the click of the door opening.

"Oh my God!" Mary Margaret stands in the doorway, covering her eyes with her hands. "I'm so sorry Emma. I…" She stops midsentence and drops her hands an inch as if it just then sinks in exactly _who_ is in the bed with Emma. "Ms Mills… Regina… Madame Mayor" Mary Margaret blushes profoundly.

"Miss Blanchard" The Mayor says, her tone cold. "Some privacy please?" The petite woman in the doorway blushes even deeper "Oh!" she backs up, "Right, sorry" She stumbles before she grabs the doorknob. The Mayor of Storybrooke cocks an eyebrow and Mary Margaret quickly closes the door.

Emma's eyes are wide, and Regina can't help the smirk from forming on her face.


End file.
